Mi Final de Crepúsculo
by Yesslin Vi Britannia
Summary: que pasaría si Bella esta a unos días de casarse Alice,Lea y Emily se vuelven mejores amigas después de la batalla con Victoria y los neofitos. Soy mala para los summarys pero el fic esta muy bueno


_**Final de Crepúsculo**_

Después de que por fin mataran a los Neófitos y a Victoria con la ayuda de Sam, Jacob y los demás de la manada Quiluete. Todos nos habiamos unido haciendo un lazo indestructible entre los Licántropos y los Vampiros. Y claro Lea, Emily, Alice y yo nos volvimos amigas le di el si a Edward ellas se pusieron muy emocionadas,tanto que decidieron las 3 ser las que organizarían mi boda con Edward. Ahora a solo 3 días de mi boda Alice decidió llevarnos a las 3 a comprar ropa en New York para mi y aparte para comprar los vestidos para las 3 damas de honor, ya que el mío lo había diseñado Alice y era una sorpresa y no me lo probaría hasta un día antes de la boda para hacerle algún arreglo. Así que sería una pijamada de 2 días de puras chicas en New York. Cuando por fin llegamos a New York Alice pidió un taxi para que nos llevara al Hotel en donde nos quedaríamos llamado Hayatt estaba muy bien decorado. Una vez que a Alice le dieran las llaves de nuestro cuarto y un botones nos llevara a nuestra habitación Lea, Emily y yo nos quedamos estupefactas al ver la espaciosa habitacióés de descansar un rato,Alice fue a la recepción para alquilar un auto y poder ir a la Quinta Avenida,aunque yo no estaba muy dearecuerdo en vez que Alice alquiló el auto nos sacó literalmente de el cuarto a rastras hasta el auto y una vez en el auto emprendimos la marcha hacia lo que seria un día de tortura para mi. Cuando llegamos a la Quinta Avenida me quede estupefacta, era la avenida con más tiendas de ropa y de diseñ nos arrastro a la primera tienda que era de una diseñadora de nombre Diane von Fustenberg y ahí encontramos los vestidos perfectos para las damas de honor, eran largos hasta debajo de la rodilla y de color azul aqua con un listón plateado,tenia toda la parte de la espalda descubierta y se abrochaba en el cuello, muy lindos sin lugar a de ahí Alice me arrastró a Victoria´s secret a comprarme ropa para la luna de miel. Las tres demonias que tenia como amigas me hicieron probarme todo tipo de ropa interior mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme y por fin salimos de Victoria´s secret,recorrimios a regañadientes las demás tiendas,con Alice jugando a Lea,Emily y Bella Barbie´s. Cuando Alice terminó de jugar,Lea y Emily dijeron que tenían hambre, así que fuimos a la comida rá pudimos acomodar las pilas de bolsas y dejar de encargada a Alice fuimos por la comida,en lo que comíamos Alice fue a dejar las bolsas al terminados nuestros sagrados alimentos,Alice nos llevo al hotel a descansar. Llegamos al hotel y bajamos todas las bolsas con ayuda de un en nuestro cuarto Emily,Lea y yo nos acostamos en la cama y dejamos que Morfeo nos llevara a un lugar donde no hubiera tiendas,para que Alice no compara. El día que nos quedaban en New York convencimos a Alice de ir a turistear por ahí en lugar de volver a ir a la Quinta por fin llegamos a Forks Alice nos dijo que fueramos por las fue mi sorpesa, al ver cuando llegue,mis malteas estaban siendo bajadas por alguien de la banda acerque a la persona que estaba bajando mis maletas de la banda y lo abrace por la espalda, el enseguida se dio vuelta y me levantó para ponerme a su altura y darme un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-Veo que me extrañaste.-Claro tonto que pensabas y ¿tu me extrañaste a mi?

-Cada hora minuto y segundo desde que te marchaste-dijo Edward poniendo mi sonrisa torcida preferida,poniéndome otra vez en el suelo y agarrando mis maletas.

Edward me llevó a mi casa para que descansara del viaje,me ayudó a bajar mis maletas de su Volvo y las llevó a mi cuarto,mientras yo me dirigía al baño para tomar una salí de mi cuarto Edward no estaba,en lugar de el estaba una nota que decía: _**Bella;Alice dice que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda así que el día que falta para nuestra boda,Alice no me dejara acércame a tu casa, perdónala.**_ _**Por siempre y para siempre tuyo **_

_**Edward**_

Agarre la carta y la guarde,prendí mi reproductor de música con un CD de Theater of Tragedy y me deje llevar por la música.A la mañana siguiente Alice llegó a mi casa con una caja blanca,la cual contenía un hermoso vestido de novia bordado con hilos de oro,sin pensarmelo dos veces me lo probé y me quedo a la perfecció reacción fue abrasar a Alice y decirle que era lo tarde trascurrió de lo más normal le hice de cenar a Charlie me fui a bañar y me acoste en mi cama para que Morfeo me acunara en sus fin el día había llegado,así que a las 7.00 am, Alice,Lea y Emily llegaron a mi casa para que Alice jugara una vez más a Lea,Emily y Bella Barbie´ por fin Alice terminó todas nos veiamos espectaculares y nos dirigimos a la iglesia donde me casaría.Y ahí estaba yo caminado de el brazo de mi padre hacia el altar donde se encontraba mi á padre me entergó a Edward en el altar y comenzó la ceremonia. Cuando oí que Edward le decía al padre que aceptaba ser mi esposo mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, cuando llegó mi turno de decir que aceptaba,acepte sin titubear y cuando nos besamos,las puertas se abrieron por un Jacob enojado y gritando que no aceptaría nuestra unióó a avanzar hacía nosotros cuando Lea corrió de su lugar hacia Jacob y lo abrazó.Entonses Edward me susurró al oído que Lea y Jacob se acababan de í que una vez que Jacob se disculpara y se sentara junto a empezaron a felicitarnos y a dirigirse la és de la fiesta Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto donde nos esperaba un avión privado,el cual nos llevó a una hermosa la cual pasamos la noche como marido y mujer amandonos y demostrandonos nuestro amor con besos y caricias. Al paso de una semana era hora de que regresáramos a Forks para mi transformación de humana hacía vampiro y la farsa de nuestro accidente en nuestra luna de llegamos a la casa de mi nueva familia todos nos recibieron con una sonrisa y Edward me dirgió a su cuarto donde Carlise nos esperaba con suficiente morfina para mi conversió ya no senti mi cuerpo Carlise dijo que era momento de que Edward me lo hizo con una gran seguridad y a al minuto se separó de mi,y entonses fue cuanto empecé a sentir el dolor que causaba la ponzoña en mi cuerpo pero no grite durante los 3 siguientes dí mi conversión teminó no me veía tan diferente solo el color de ojos avía cambiado y mi piel se hizo más palida. Así pasaron 3 meses para que me pudiera controlar y poder acercarme a Reneé y a Charlie sin que ellos corrieran ningún peligro, ni ningún otro humano que me rodeara.Y así lo hice hasta que fingimos nuestra muerte Edward y yo cuando fuimos a la Universidad. Pasaron los años y mis padres se hicieron viejos y murieron, Los Vuolturi después de 40 años se reunieron con nosotros para ver si me habían convertido, mientras que Jacob y Lea tuvieron 3 hermosos hijos al igual que Sam y que Edward y yo al paso de los años recorrimos todo el mundo viendo los nuevos inventos de los humanos.

**FIN**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Hola pue bueno subi este pequeño One-Shot porque pues no me gusto mucho el final de el 4 libro _**

**_pero ahora es en donde ustedes pueden participar no se que les presca pero lo sometere a votación _**

**_para saber si quieren saber como ocurrió todo ya que esto fue como un resumen para un concurso al cual me inscribí _**

**_asi que dejen reviews para ver que hago _**

**_cuidense _**

**_Yesslin Swan Cullen_**

**_En este mundo frío,_**

**_la noche será mi guardián,_**

**_la luna mi guía_**

**_ y las estrellas mi compañía para olvidar la tristeza en este momento de locura_**


End file.
